


treehouse.

by cyanyolk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dad Quackity, Father-Son Relationship, Ignore any spelling errors I haven’t read through it lmao, Mentions of Suicide, Quackity is like a father figure to Tubbo and Tubbo is like a son to Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanyolk/pseuds/cyanyolk
Summary: “Do Not Enter's written on the door wayWhy can’t everyone just go away?Except youYou can stayWhat do you think of my treehouse?It's where I sit and talk really loudUsuallyI'm all by myselfI’m the captain but you can be the deputyI'm really glad you think I'm so funnyI don't think i'm ever gonna let you leave”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	treehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Treehouse” by (Sandy) Alex G.  
> I really like Tubbo and Quackity’s friendship and find it very under appreciated so it’s fic time.

This was awful for Tubbo.

Presidency was terrible.

It was late at night, stars gracefully flying their way up to the night sky, observing L’manberg and it’s beauty.

Tubbo was finishing off his paperwork in his house, his lamp a dim yellow mixed with orange, dark circles under his once bright blue eyes.

Well... he was trying to finish it off, at least.

His mind repeatedly flash backed to the dreadful sight he saw in Logstedshire.

Tommy jumped off that tower, there we no doubt about it.

His death was all Tubbo’s fault, too, it had to have been.

If he didn’t exile Tommy, then he’d still be with him. They’d be the bestest of friends still, laughing together on the bench, listening to a few discs.

He felt something form in his eyes so quickly shook his head and wiped them, finishing off a paper.

Usually, paperwork would be a job for Quackity or Fundy, but he decided that both needed a break. Tubbo figured that doing this paperwork himself would be punishment for killing Tommy, anyway, therefore he would’ve done it either way.

Punishment because it reminded him that he was president.

Punishment because it reminded him that he hurt his best friend mentally and physically.

The boy sighed and pushed them to the side. He would definitely do them soon, he promised himself to not sleep until they have all been completed.

He started thinking about what has been going on recently, blocking out the sight in Logstedshire, of course.

Tubbo wasn’t dumb.

He noticed the people of L’manberg not liking it here.

Hell, even his own Secretary of State is moving far away and creating his own country!

L’manberg’s downfall was all Tubbo’s fault.

Everyone left him, and to be honest? He was kinda both annoyed and relieved.

Being alone sucked, but it was good for Tubbo. It gave him time to reflect. If he spoke to anyone else, no doubt they’d die like Tommy, too. He’d end up hurting their feelings.

He just wanted everyone to go away and be left with his own thoughts and feelings.

Unfortunately for him, he heard a knock on his room door. Just what he needed! (Not).  
  
The person knocking opening the door slightly and gazed upon what was before him. The kid was an absolute wreck. They frowned sympathetically. 

Tubbo spoke up, tired, not caring to look at who the visitor was and rubbing his eyes, “Can you please go away? I’m busy.”

”Sorry, man. I just wanted to check up on you.”

For a second, it looked as though his eyes lit up as well as a smile beginning to form alongside it, however that slowly disappeared.

”Oh, hey, Big Q! Ignore what I said.”

Tubbo wafted his hand behind him, pointing at his bed.

”Take a seat, I’ll be with you in a minute.”

The visitor, Quackity, did as instructed by his president and sat down, hands on his knees and patiently waiting.

He once again observed the sight in front of him sadly.

He really did look dreadful. Not in a mean way, of course. It was just a fact.

The boys hair was an absolute mess and it was obvious he hardly slept.

He felt ever so sorry, no child should be going through shit like this. He just wanted to blind the other from the harsh reality.

Tubbo finished off writing and turned to face Quackity, moving to sit beside the elder after he patted the area next to him.

There was brief silence but it was... comfortable.

For the first time in a while, Tubbo immediately felt safe.

Maybe because he was alone with Quackity. Tubbo knows he wouldn’t be safe in something such as a physical fight due to Quackity not being the best at PVP, but even so, he couldn’t help but smile.

Quackity had always been there for him, ever since he joined the server and was alongside him under Schlatt’s reign.

The former dictator wasn’t the nicest to the two, so they suffered together and was always there for the other.

During Tubbo’s execution at the festival, before he died, he quickly had glanced over to Quackity. He looked ever so guilty. Yes, he was laughing and going along with Techno and Schlatt, but Tubbo knew deep down that Quackity thought the situation was horrible and cruel.

Whenever Tubbo felt like shit, Quackity’s always been there for him to cheer him up.

Said Vice President remained quiet and pulled the President into a gentle hug, stroking his back.

Tubbo was a tad bit alarmed at first, yet immediately hugged back tightly, burying his head into Quackity’s shoulder.

He couldn’t help it.  
He started crying his eyes out.

All of his bottled up emotions spilled out.

Quackity gently shushed him as the boy sobbed and sobbed.

”...Do you wanna talk about it, Turbo?”

Tubbo calmed himself slightly and focused on his breathing. He gently chuckled.

”You haven’t called me that in a while.”

”Didn’t know you wanted silly nicknames whilst you had such a professional role.”

Quackity broke the hug and wiped Tubbo’s eyes.

”You wanna talk? You kinda dodged my question.”

”It’s nothing to worry about, Big Q.”

”Clearly is if you aren’t sleeping.”

”Is it really that obvious...?”

Quackity nodded before Tubbo sighed.

”I just... I miss Tommy.”

”We all do, man. I know you do, especially, though. It’s far different with you.”

Tubbo bit his lip, trying to hold back tears again.

”Tubbo, look at me.”

He looked up. Quackity looked ever so caring and serious about everything he was saying.

”None of this is your fault, alright? You may think it is, but it isn’t. Even if the tiniest bit was your fault, you did the right thing. If it wasn’t for you exiling him, L’manberg would’ve been destroyed.”

”You... think so?”

”I know so.”

Quackity looked down, tapping his knees.

”I should say I’m sorry.”  
  
Tubbo tilted his head in confusion,

”What for?”

“Comparing you to Schlatt. That was a dick move and I regret ever doing it. You aren’t like him at all.”

Tubbo smiled and pulled Quackity into another hug, resting his head on the males shoulder once more.

”I forgive you, Big Q. I’ll forgive you a thousand times over. It was a heat of the moment thing, I guess.”

Quackity nodded and once again everything returned to a comfortable silence.

“I’m alone.”

Quackity looked down at Tubbo,

”...What? That’s not true.”

”It is. Tommy’s... gone, Dream is a liar, Ranboo is off talking with Techno and Dream so I can’t one hundred percent trust him, Fundy and Niki have gone to make their own country, Phil isn’t loyal to L’manberg, Wilbur’s dead... of course it’s true. I’m usually all by myself.”

Quackity shook his head,

”You’ve got me, yeah? I’m giving you company right now.”

Tubbo looked away and his eyes focused on his paperwork from earlier,

”Don’t you have El Rapids? George? Sapnap? Karl?”

”Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m not loyal to you and L’manberg. L’manberg will always be my home, and you’ll always be...”

Quackity paused as Tubbo looked up at him, raising an eyebrow,

”Always be what?”

”...m’hijo.”

Tubbo looked even more confused as Quackity smiled, rubbing the others back again,

”My son. Like a son to me.”

Tubbo’s mouth opened slightly as tears formed again. However, they weren’t sad tears this time. They were happy ones.

He hugged Quackity even tighter if such a task was possible, which took him by surprise,

”That means so much to me, Big Q. You have no idea!”

Quackity laughed as he broke the hug and pulled something out from behind him, handing the item to Tubbo.

”Is this... a bee plushie?”

His eyes lit up the brightest they have done in months as he grinned at his elder.

”¡Sí! Figured it’d help you sleep better. Having someone or something to cuddle whilst you sleep always is the best feeling.”

”I trust your words! You have Sapnap and Karl to be the bee plushies in your sleep, after all!”

Quackity chuckled, flustered, as he elbowed Tubbo playfully and gently.

”Guess so!”

Tubbo hugged the bee with a bright smile.

“Big Q, can I ask you something?”

He yawned as Quackity responded,

”What’s up?”

“Are you going to leave me? Will I be alone again?”

Quackity shook his head with a grin as he ruffled Tubbo’s hair,

“Of course not, little man. I’m always going to be here for you, alright? Whenever you need me.”

Tubbo smiled even brighter.

Quackity nodded at his response and got up, brushing himself down and placing his hand on the doorknob,

”I should probably get going. Sapnap and Karl will yell at my ass for being late to our cuddle session.”

Tubbo laughed and waved,

”Goodnight, Big Q!”

Quackity smiled wider,

”Night, Turbo. I’m proud of you.”

And after that, the door was closed and Tubbo was in his room by himself, the only company he had with him was his bee plush.

He nodded to himself as he quickly put on his pyjamas and brushed his teeth. He then returned to his room and tucked himself into bed.

He’ll definitely do the paperwork tomorrow.

He opened the one of the drawers in his bedside table and pulled out a drawing he did a while back. On it was Tubbo, Quackity and a bee. Above the Tubbo said “Sonbbo” and above the Quackity said “Dad Q”.  
  


He smiled once more before placing the drawing on the table and yawning, turning the lamp off and returning to hugging the bee.

”...I’m proud of you, too. I wish I was more like you. Thank you, Dad, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this, then I’ll most likely end up writing a fic where Quackity adopts Tubbo. Who knows.


End file.
